With fast development of the display technology, people have more and more standard for display device, and property of high resolution, high colorful, fast response also cause the development of the display technology toward to high, strong, fast and thin. Semiconductor element technology is also fast development as a display problem solving solution of Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED). In the existing technology, OLED display has self-luminous, fast response, wide view angle, suitable flexible substrate, such that could apply to cell phone, television, computer and some regulatory electric device, it also could used for virtual reality (VR) device, watch, wearable device, even though could used for bendable, flexible display filed. OLED display is widely used so that became one of the feature mainstream display technologies. Hence, the development and the research of the OLED is became core of feature display market for big panel manufacturing company.
Currently, with development of the technology, touch technology is more and more following with display technology, and become a necessary affiliated function of the display device. With more and more accuracy of the display, requirement of the touch technology is also gradually increased; the accuracy and sensitivity of the touch became an important factor of the display experience.